


Sparkle Motion (tradução)

by weeping



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Conteúdo sexual explícito, M/M, bexless, tradução
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:55:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26683303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weeping/pseuds/weeping
Summary: Pela semana seguinte, Gerard acorda todo dia e vê uma nova Lista De Palavras Que Descrevem Como Gerard É Na Cama presa na geladeira. Ela desaparece depois que um deles escreve "Movimento Brilhoso", porque, Bob explicou, acertaram na mosca.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Kudos: 2





	Sparkle Motion (tradução)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bexless](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bexless/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Sparkle Motion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/231202) by [Bexless](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bexless/pseuds/Bexless). 



> oi! essa fanfic NÃO FUI EU quem escrevi, foi bexless aqui no AO3. Você encontra um link pra ela aqui em cima.
> 
> espero que gostem! <3 
> 
> to bexless: you have in your profile a blanket statement giving permission to translations, etc. although i have seen it, you can contact me through twitter (@zostann) or comment on here if you want me to take this down. i'm sorry for any inconvenience!

i)

Tudo começou um dia quando Frankie veio e sentou ao lado de Gerard no sofá e disse que tinha algo importante para falar, os olhos grandes e sérios. Ele limpou a garganta, colocou a mão no joelho de Gerard e disse: "Eu sou virgem."

"Que porra." Gerard virou a página em sua revista em quadrinhos. "Não é, não."

"Ha!" Bob apareceu no cômodo, sorrindo triunfante. "Eu sabia que ele não ia acreditar! Vai pagando, baixinho."

Resmungando, Frank se levantou e pescou algumas notas amarrotadas do bolso. "Você nem me deu tempo de convencer!"

Bob riu. "O que você ia fazer, chupar ele mal?"

"Primeiro de tudo, não existe "chupar mal"." Frank sentou e jogou o braço ao redor dos ombros de Gerard. "E eu ia piscar os olhos e perguntar se ele me ensinaria as alegrias do sexo gay."

Gerard, que não fazia sexo há tanto tempo que achava que poderiam ter mudado o jeito de fazer, bufou. "Eu posso não ser a melhor pessoa para isso."

"Oh, Gerard." Bob sentou do outro lado. Ele empurrou os pés de Gerard para fora da mesa e pegou um controle. "Eu tenho certeza que você é um excelente amante."

"Terno e carinhoso", concordou Frankie.

"Viril e magistral."

"Suave, mas poderoso."

"Exótico e saboroso."

"Já deu!" Gerard se levantou e Frankie desabou no lugar dele, rindo. "Eu vou falar com alguém que não tem interesse em minhas proezas sexuais."

"Estraga prazeres do caralho!" Frankie gritou atrás dele. "Poderíamos estar fazendo sexo agora mesmo se você tivesse entrado no jogo!"

Pela semana seguinte, Gerard acorda todo dia e vê uma nova Lista De Palavras Que Descrevem Como Gerard É Na Cama presa na geladeira. Ela desaparece depois que um deles escreve, "Movimentos Brilhosos", porque, Bob explicara, acertaram na mosca.

Tanto faz. Gerard só estava feliz que havia parado.

ii)

A próxima coisa foi totalmente ridícula, e Gerard nunca entendeu como aconteceu. Só que, de alguma forma, ele e Frankie resolveram dormir até mais tarde, se perderam e depois ficaram _presos_ num depósito ou algo assim, e nenhum dos celulares funcionava, e estava escuro e frio, e agora eles estavam sentados no chão e Gerard estava totalmente convencido de que ambos iam morrer.

"Bem, isso é sempre bom para os negócios." A mão de Frank, pouco visível na escuridão, acariciou o braço de Gerard carinhosamente.

Gerard rolou para o lado, meio que se abaixando para poder colocar a cabeça no ombro de Frankie. "Eu nunca cheguei a beijar a Christina Ricci."

"Nós não vamos morrer, Gee." Frankie colocou o braço em volta de Gerard e o apertou. Isso fez Gerard se sentir um pouco melhor. "Mas eu tenho certeza que você nunca vai beijar a Christina Ricci."

"Você acha que ela não estaria afim?"

"Não a menos que ela tenha um caso sério de narcisismo."

Gerard revirou os olhos, mesmo que Frankie não pudesse vê-lo. Ele não se parecia _tanto assim_ com uma garota. Tanto faz.

O tempo passou e eles não conseguiram mais pensar em Coisas Que Nunca Chegariam A Fazer. "Ser vocalista de novo," foi um dos de Frank, e Gerard disse: "mas eu não sei tocar nada", e Frankie apenas deu de ombros, e fez Gerard se sentir estranho, como se um dia Frankie pudesse estar em uma banda que não incluísse Gerard, e então o que Gerard faria? Ele teria que ir morar em uma cabana. Na floresta. De verdade.

E não teria sinal de celular lá também, e a internet não funcionaria, e ninguém iria visitá-lo, seus pais esqueceriam que tinham dois filhos e Frank seria o vocalista e ninguém se lembraria que Gerard sequer existiu e ele morreria sozinho, completamente sozinho, e seu cadáver seria comido por alces.

Oh Deus. Estava tão escuro. Era _o fim do mundo_.

"Cara," Frank cutucou Gerard. “Você tá bem? Você tava respirando muito rápido."

Gerard tossiu, de um jeito histérico masculino e nenhum gritinho. "Está meio abafado aqui."

“Sim.” E aí Frank mudou o assunto para as Carreiras Alternativas Que Eles Poderiam Ter Tido, e então Quem Os Atuaria Num Filme, seguido pelo Tempo Que Eles Tinham Desperdiçado Fazendo Merda, seguindo para Quem Eles Deixariam Todos os Seus Itens Para, e finalmente, Pessoas Que Eles Queriam Que Tivessem Transado Com.

"Aquela garota que comandou a tenda do merch daquela banda que vimos uma vez", disse Frank. Ele estava deitado com a cabeça no colo de Gerard. Ele mexeu a cabeça pro lado. “Você sabe, com o cabelo? Deus. Ela era incrível.

"Ela tinha quinze anos, Senhor Específico", Gerard lembrou. "E eu acho que os pais dela tipo, colocaram um GPS nela."

"Isso não significa que ela não era gostosa."

"Pedófilo."

"Idoso."

"Cala a boca", Gerard sacudiu o joelho, balançando a cabeça de Frank. Frank bateu no rosto de Gerard e Gerard pegou sua mão, apertando-a na sua. Frank passou os dedos pelos de Gerard - Gerard conseguia distinguir as letras.

"E você?" Frank disse, depois de um tempo.

Gerard suspirou. "Eu não sei. A única garota que chegou em mim quando eu estava no ensino médio, eu acho?

"Você sabe, do jeito que Mikey conta, ela era a mãe de alguém."

Gerard sorriu. "Ela era sua mãe."

Frank bufou, e meio que deu um soco na perna de Gerard, mas Gerard se contorceu e eles lutaram um pouco e acabaram no chão, o que era meio nojento, mas o que quer que fosse, Frankie era o maníaco de limpeza, e como essa provavelmente vai ser a última conversa que Gerard vai ter com alguém, ele pode muito bem ser honesto, então disse:

"Bert".

Frank parou de se mexer. Gerard podia senti-lo respirando fundo. "McCracken?"

Gerard assentiu e, em seguida, no caso de Frank não ver, disse: "Sim".

"Espera." Frank se arrastou para mais perto de Gerard até que ele pudesse ver seus olhos. "Você nunca transou com o Bert?"

"Não."

"Nenhuma vez?"

"Não!"

Frank piscou duas vezes. "Sério?"

"Por que é tão difícil de acreditar?" Gerard ignorou o bufo incrédulo de Frank. Que diabos? Por que todo mundo sempre achava que Gerard era algum tipo de Sr. Loverman? Ele não fazia sexo há quinhentos anos. Frank dividia um ônibus com ele, ele deveria saber. "Nós estávamos chapados o tempo todo, não era exatamente ideal, sabe."

“Tesselação?”

"Coordenação."

"Uh huh". Frank estava sorrindo de orelha a orelha, o idiota. "Mas você já transou com caras, certo?"

Pelo amor de Deus. "Claro que sim." Gerard não podia acreditar que ia morrer trancado em um depósito com um idiota. Apesar de que é melhor do que morrer sozinho em uma cabana com um alce faminto. “Eu fui para a escola de arte. Duh."

"Então por que todo o arrependimento com o Bert?"

"Eu não sei." Gerard fechou os olhos. Ele desejou nunca ter dito nada. “A gente ficava, você sabe. Mas nunca quando estávamos sóbrios."

Frankie tinha a mão no lado de Gerard. Ele esfregou-o de um lado para o outro no que ele provavelmente achava ser uma maneira encorajadora. “Mas eu pensei que vocês ainda ficaram, você sabe. Depois do Japão, e por um tempo."

"E ficamos. Então, tá bom. Nunca quando _ele_ estava sóbrio."

Ambos ficaram quietos por um minuto. Gerard realmente odiava o escuro. Ele odiava especialmente estar no escuro no chão em algum tipo de depósito, ou alguma merda assim, com só Deus sabia o que no chão. E se houvesse agulhas? Agulhas, esperando no escuro para apunhalá-lo e lhe dar hepatite, e então ele precisaria de uma injeção que significaria ainda _mais_ agulhas, e então ele simplesmente morreria. É isso. Não a coisa da cabine, ou ficar trancado - ele morreria de susto em algum consultório médico anônimo e fotos de seu cadáver vazariam na internet e Pete Wentz escreveria sobre isso em seu blog.

Gerard expressou suas preocupações para Frankie, que cravou os dedos no lado de Gerard com tanta força que doeu e disse com voz estrangulada: - "Não tem agulha nenhuma. Não tem nada. Não tem nada aqui e alguém vai nos tirar daqui e tem muito ar e não tem _nada_ aqui, ok? ”

"Ok, você está certo", disse Gerard, sentindo-se um idiota. Ele nem tinha pensado sobre a aracnofobia de Frankie, ou a claustrofobia. Ele estendeu a mão e encontrou o ombro de Frankie, apertou a parte de trás do pescoço até sentir Frankie relaxar. "Você está certo. Está certo."

"Eu estou", disse Frankie com firmeza. Ele soltou seu aperto em Gerard, um pouco. "Estamos nos assustando. Nós só precisamos nos distrair."

“Ei, eu sou ótimo em me distrair. No momento, estou passando por uma lista mental de todas as pessoas que precisam ser informadas da minha morte. Começando com a minha mãe, que com certeza vai culpar o Mikey, o que na verdade significa que provavelmente me dei bem porque uma vez, quando éramos crianças, perdi Mikey no supermercado por uns dois segundos e fiquei de castigo por um mês e foi uma droga, embora eu nunca fosse a lugar nenhum. Foi o princípio da coisa, sabe..."

"Ok, tagarela", disse Frank de repente, e ele estava muito mais perto do que Gerard se lembrava, e Gerard estava de costas para a parede, então não havia realmente nenhum espaço para desviar. "Você poderia fazer coisa muito melhor."

"Do que... ficar de castigo?"

Frankie revirou os olhos. Sua mão, quente ao lado de Gerard, deslizou para baixo no estômago de Gerard, e depois para o peito de Gerard, e ei, isso era novo. Gerard sabia que Frankie era um cara tátil, e inferno, _Gerard_ era um cara tátil, mas isso era - definitivamente novo.

Não _ruim_ , necessariamente. Na verdade, Gerard decidiu, enquanto Frankie acariciava a pele macia sob os ouvidos de Gerard, fazendo-o estremecer de um modo totalmente não-do-frio, definitivamente não era nada mal.

"Eu quis dizer que você poderia encontrar algo melhor", disse Frankie, e Gerard realmente sentiu Frankie dizendo as palavras, sentiu o zumbido no peito de Frankie e o movimento de seus lábios, "pra se distrair."

A parede estava congelando através do casaco fino de Gerard, e Frankie estava tão quente contra si, e realmente, como diabos ele não tinha percebido isso? Gerard prometeu a si mesmo que assim que isso terminasse, ele dedicaria um longo período de tempo para descobrir como diabos ele poderia ter sido tão _estúpido_.

"Frankie", foi tudo o que ele disse em voz alta, e Frankie disse: "Ah, cala a boca", e sorriu, e Gerard sentiu aquele sorriso contra sua própria boca por alguns segundos e mesmo que houvesse algo realmente desconfortável sob o ombro de Gerard e não cheirava bem onde quer que eles estivessem, e suas mãos doíam depois de martelar nas portas e sua garganta doía de tanto gritar que estavam trancados e seu estômago doía do café da manhã e sua cabeça doía por não tomar café. Gerard ainda se sentia completamente homicida quando houve um estrondo e um rangido e a sala se encheu de luz.

Frank rolou para longe de Gerard, o que foi um saco, e lá estava Ray fucking Toro, silhueta, cabelo e tudo o mais, na porta, gritando: "Pra vocês verem como é ser deixado para trás, filhos da puta!"

***

Mais tarde, depois que Gerard bebeu cerca de um galão de café e Frank tomou dezessete banhos e ambos comeram enormes cafés da manhã e Gerard gritou com Mikey e Bob por dizerem que eles tinham ficado lá só por algumas horas e que não era tão ruim ( _mas foi_ ) e ambos tinham ignorado Ray quando ele perguntou por que estavam deitados no chão, Frankie parou ao lado do beliche de Gerard.

"Ei."

"Hey". Gerard guardou os livros que ele com certeza não estava usando de escudo. "Como você tá?"

"Melhor. Você sabe, agora somos homens livres e tudo o mais."

Gerard assentiu seriamente. Ele assistiu Frankie se deslocar de pé para pé, e uau, tudo estava muito esquisito. Ele procurou alguma coisa para dizer, algo que ele teria dito a Frankie no dia anterior, quando ele não sabia como era sentir os dedos de Frankie em sua pele. Ele descartou ‘quer me beijar?’ e decidiu contra ‘então, distrações, huh’ e estava considerando ‘ei, vamos aceitar nossa morte iminente e esquecer que isso aconteceu’ quando Frankie limpou a garganta e disse:

"Então, parece que temos algum tempo agora."

"No ônibus?" Confuso, Gerard olhou para o itinerário que tinha grudado na parede ao lado. "É, ainda temos algumas horas."

"Não." Frank sorriu rapidamente e seu olhar ficou vago, olhando para algo além do ombro de Gerard. "Eu quis dizer... você sabe."

Gerard estava totalmente perdido. Isso é uma conversa normal pós-quase-beijo com seu melhor amigo? Ele não tinha ideia do que deveria fazer. Como sempre. "Uh, acho que sim?"

"Quero dizer, nós temos tempo para fazer as coisas agora..." Frank olhou para o chão e deu outro daqueles pequenos sorrisos, e olhou, finalmente, para Gerard. "Então, da próxima vez que ficarmos trancados em um quarto frio e escuro e enfrentarmos a morte certa, não teremos nada a lamentar."

"Oh", disse Gerard, em uma voz embaraçosamente alta que nunca se ouviu usar antes. "Bem, sim."

"Então". Frank balançou em seus calcanhares, em seguida, bateu no joelho de Gerard, sem jeito. "Eu te vejo por aí."

Ele caminhou até a sala, e Gerard ficou sozinho em seu beliche, segurando a borda da cama até sentir o sangue pulsando nas pontas dos dedos. "Bem", ele disse de novo, "sim."

iii)

Durante a semana que se seguiu, as coisas foram, surpreendentemente, não tão esquisitas quanto poderiam ter sido.

Frank estava um pouco mais quieto do que o habitual, talvez - embora isso pudesse ter sido imaginação de Gerard, porque Mikey disse que não notou nada quando Gerard perguntou.

"Por que, você acha que ele está bravo com você ou algo assim?" Ele perguntou, olhando por cima de seus óculos.

"Eu só queria saber", Gerard mentiu e mudou de assunto.

Na maior parte, as coisas estavam bem normais. Eles ficaram sentados no ônibus por horas a fio e comeram comida ruim e fizeram shows incríveis e grandes shows e shows que poderiam ter sido melhores. Eles fizeram entrevistas na rádio, e Frank irritou Bob até que Bob recorresse à violência, e Ray conversou com Gerard sobre solos de guitarra, e Mikey gastou cada segundo disponível no telefone com a namorada, e se Gerard e Frank estavam um pouco sem jeito um perto do outro, bem, ninguém pareceu notar.

Gerard tinha até conseguido acalmar seu monólogo interior ao ponto em que ele não estava mais super ciente de todos os movimentos que Frank fazia, de cada toque acidental de pele ou de cada beijo no palco que aconteceu ou não, ou qualquer pequena inflexão que pudesse mostrar um duplo sentido em algo que Frank dissesse.

Tá bom, ele não estava super ciente _o tempo todo_. É só que ele pensou que talvez Frank fosse dar o próximo passo, isso se houvesse um próximo passo a ser dado, e ele simplesmente não iria. Fazer qualquer coisa. E nem parecia que ele estava esperando que Gerard fizesse alguma coisa também, e às vezes Gerard se convencia de que ele deve ter interpretado mal a coisa toda.

Exceto que um toque inocente de Frank no braço de Gerard parecia demorar um pouco mais do que o estritamente necessário, ou Gerard se pegaria observando Frank morder o lábio enquanto ele jogava videogames com Bob, ou ele sentia os olhos de Frank em si quando tropeçou na cozinha usando apenas sua cueca, procurando café da manhã, e então tudo ficava esquisito e vago e Gerard teria que ir se esconder em seu beliche e desenhar furiosamente até que parasse de corar.

Oh, quem diabos ele estava enganando? As coisas estavam totalmente esquisitas. Estava ridículo pra caralho.

Gerard não sabia o que fazer sobre isso, porém, a menos que prendesse Frank contra uma parede e o beijasse para ver o que ele faria (o cérebro de Gerard forneceu pelo menos uma dúzia de respostas coloridas, algumas terminando em nudez, mas a maioria terminando em alguma parte de Gerard sendo socada), então ele não fez nada, até que uma noite quente e sufocante (o ar condicionado sempre parecia passar direto pelos beliches, por alguma razão) ele estava deitado de costas tentando escapar do calor e ouviu Frankie gemer.

Não um gemido bom, não o tipo de gemido que Gerard tinha inevitavelmente ouvido do beliche de Frankie antes - inferno, do beliche de todo mundo, o tipo de gemido que vinha de trás dos lábios fechados e fazia Gerard colocar o travesseiro na cabeça (o próprio Gerard era um mestre na masturbação totalmente silenciosa, uma habilidade que nenhum dos outros parecia ter adquirido) - mas maus gemidos, angustiados e incoerentes.

Gerard puxou a cortina para trás com um leve sibilo - Frankie, no beliche do outro lado do corredor, não fechara a sua, alegando que o calor o fazia sentir-se ainda mais encaixotado do que o habitual. Ele tinha os joelhos puxados para o peito, uma mão em punho sob o queixo e a outra agarrando-se ao travesseiro. Ele estava franzindo a testa.

Gerard o observou por um minuto, porque Frankie ficou quieto e Gerard não queria acordá-lo se não fosse necessário - nenhum deles dormia o suficiente.

O cabelo de Frankie estava ficando comprido na frente e pairava sobre os olhos. Gerard queria afastá-lo do rosto.

Ele se perguntou como isso tinha acontecido, como Frankie tinha se mudado tão facilmente para este espaço na mente de Gerard que continha toque, olhar, e ansiedade sobre ambas as coisas. Sim, aquele maldito momento há uma semana que começou toda essa porcaria tinha sido uma descoberta, mas na verdade, Gerard não era um idiota. Ele não saia por aí lambendo Toro ou Bob no palco, e ele sabia o que isso significava. Ele simplesmente não tinha certeza quando aconteceu, exatamente, ou como.

Seu devaneio foi interrompido por Frankie se mexendo de repente e choramingando baixinho. "Não", ele murmurou, ou algo parecido, e seu rosto estava todo bagunçado e as linhas de seu corpo estavam tensas.

Gerard pensou, isso é estúpido, e estendeu a mão para colocar no pulso de Frank. “Frankie. Ei."

Frankie se afastou da mão de Gerard como se queimasse e bateu com a cabeça no travesseiro. "Não, por favor."

Gerard sentou-se, inclinou-se e apertou o ombro de Frankie. "Frankie, vamos lá, cara." Ele passou a outra mão sobre o lado de Frankie, trouxe-o mais perto para suavizar as linhas em sua testa. “É só um pesadelo. Acorda."

O sonho manteve Frankie desacordado por mais um minuto, antes de liberá-lo subitamente de volta ao mundo desperto com um grito estrangulado. Ele agarrou a mão de Gerard, que estava em seu rosto, olhando freneticamente ao seu redor. "O quê?"

"Você estava tendo um pesadelo", Gerard flexionou os dedos, mas Frankie não soltou. "Eu te acordei."

Frankie piscou para ele, obviamente ainda meio dormindo. Ele virou a cabeça no travesseiro e expirou trêmulo. Ele ainda segurava a mão de Gerard.

Não que Gerard tivesse percebido isso. Ele estava apenas preocupado com Frankie e não catalogava o contato físico entre eles. Não.

"Isso foi...", Frankie parou e engoliu em seco. Ele relaxou visivelmente enquanto nadava ainda mais em estado de vigília, apertando a mão de Gerard. "Obrigado por me acordar, cara."

"Não tem problema." As costas de Gerard estavam começando a queimar, curvado como estava. Ele mexeu os dedos novamente e Frankie soltou. Por nenhuma boa razão que ele pudesse pensar, ele disse a Frankie: "Você estava gemendo".

Frankie rolou de costas e pressionou as palmas das mãos sobre os olhos. “Merda.” Bocejando, ele se esticou e Gerard não assistiu sua camiseta subir, expondo uma faixa plana de seu estômago. Com certeza não. "Eu acordei você?"

"Não, eu não consegui dormir." Era a verdade, e sua conversa silenciosa na penumbra, os dois sacolejando de um lado para o outro enquanto a estrada se movia abaixo deles, sentia segura e secreta. Gerard se levantou. "Eu vou fazer um pouco de café, eu acho."

"Assim você nunca vai dormir" - disse Frank, mas seguiu Gerard pelo ônibus e pulou para sentar no balcão, enquanto Gerard fazia café na cozinha.

Era sempre reconfortante seguir uma rotina - Gerard uma vez dormiu com um paramédico que disse que a melhor maneira de acalmar um amigo ou parente histérico era fazer com que repetissem: seu nome completo, endereço, relação com o paciente, número da identidade... É familiar e reconfortante e traz de volta um pouco de normalidade e Gerard se sentiu assim agora, desdobrando o filtro e medindo. Enxaguando duas xícaras e verificando se o leite não azedou.

Uma vez que a água estava dentro, porém, não havia nada a fazer senão esperar. Gerard enrolou o máximo que pode, limpando o balcão e preparando o açúcar e, finalmente, Frank riu.

"Você pode olhar para mim, cara, você não vai virar pedra."

Ele parecia sonolento e divertido, como Frank, amigo de Gerard, pelo amor de Deus. Gerard se virou e sorriu culpado, as mãos apoiadas no balcão atrás dele. "Desculpa."

Frankie deu de ombros, ainda sorrindo. Ele mexeu o pescoço de um lado para o outro. "Assim."

"Então", repetiu Gerard. "Uh. Foi ruim?

"O sonho?" Frankie fez uma careta. “Honestamente - sim. Foi muito ruim ”.

Gerard assentiu com empatia. Ele sabia tudo sobre sonhos ruins.

Frankie sorriu de repente e disse: “Então, o que? Você ouve gemendo, você vem correndo? Você não pode simplesmente colocar o travesseiro sobre a cabeça como o resto de nós?"

Com pressa para se justificar, Gerard disse: “Oh, não. Eu sabia que não era _esse_ tipo de gemido", mas quando o sorriso de Frankie, incrivelmente, se alargou, ele percebeu com um grunhido que ele entrou direto em uma armadilha.

"Você consegue diferenciar? Cara." Os olhos de Frankie estavam realmente brilhando de alegria. "Isso é tipo perseguição."

"Nós vivemos em um grande tubo de metal", Gerard assobiou, olhando para os beliches para se certificar de que Mikey não estava acordado e ouvindo como Gerard era um pervertido gigante que gostava de ouvir Frank se masturbando, oh Deus, oh Deus. "É inevitável".

Frankie riu e desviou o olhar. "Está bem. Eu provavelmente poderia te diferenciar de uma fila inteira se eu precisasse."

Gerard podia sentir-se incompreensívelmente como um idiota, mas estava estranhamente impotente para fazer algo a respeito. Para começar, ele tinha uma estranha imagem mental de si mesmo e, por alguma razão, todo o Fall Out Boy se masturbando atrás de uma cortina enquanto Frank andava pra lá e pra cá pelo outro lado com, tipo, um caderno.

Não era completamente desagradável.

E para um meio e um final, ele tinha certeza que Frank já ouviu Gerard se masturbando. Mesmo que isso fosse impossível porque Gerard era um masturbador silencioso.

SILENCIOSO.

Balançando a cabeça bruscamente, ele disse no que achava ser uma maneira descontraída: "Eu não sei do que você está falando."

"Você não é tão quieto quanto você pensa que é."

Gerard deu de ombros, fingindo não se importar, fingindo que não estava se transformando em um minúsculo fragmento de seu antigo eu, aleijado de vergonha. Ele era tão cuidadoso. "Tanto faz."

Ele tropeçou quando o pé de Frank saiu e agarrou o joelho de Gerard, puxando-o para mais perto, puxando-o para ficar entre as pernas de Frank. Gerard acenou com as mãos, em parte porque ele estava horrorizado com a sua vida, mas principalmente porque ele não sabia onde colocá-las.

Frankie agarrou-as e manteve-as imóveis.

"Você não é barulhento nem nada", ele disse, e ele ainda estava sorrindo, mas era mais suave, como sua voz. Seu polegar esfregou a palma de Gerard. "É que - você respira diferente. Existem pequenas pausas e ofegos e você sabe. Suspiros e outras coisas."

Gerard nunca se sentira tão maciçamente desajeitado em sua vida. "Você não vai imitar nem nada, vai?"

Isso fez Frank rir, e Gerard sorriu automaticamente em resposta, porque fazer Frankie rir estava sempre em sua Lista De Coisas Para Fazer do dia. Ele estava de repente muito consciente do calor que vinha do corpo de Frank, de toda a pele nua deixada exposta por sua boxer e camiseta, e oh, pelo amor de Deus, Gerard podia sentir-se duro com o pensamento, como um garoto do colegial chegando à segunda base pela primeira vez.

Gerard era um homem adulto. Ele deveria ter mais controle. Falando nisso, por que ele não estava vestindo seu pijama de esqueleto? Os que ele usava eram velhos e finos e não escondiam nada e Frank ia _ver_.

"Você gostaria que eu fizesse isso?" Frank resolveu o problema de Gerard, puxando-o para mais perto, passando as mãos pelos braços de Gerard e em seu cabelo até que Gerard estremeceu e fechou os olhos, os dedos de Frank na parte de trás do seu pescoço. "Imitasse, eu quero dizer."

Os olhos de Gerard se abriram. "Eu não consigo pensar em nada pior", disse ele, o que significa que é uma piada, mas o sorriso começou a deslizar do rosto de Frankie e isso não podia acontecer, então ele foi corajoso pela primeira vez e colocou sua mãos nos joelhos de Frankie e disse: "Eu prefiro ouvir você."

Isso fez Frankie sorrir novamente, e ele se inclinou e esfregou sua bochecha contra a de Gerard, sussurrando: "Podemos fazer isso", com os lábios no ouvido de Gerard.

Gerard virou a cabeça, olhou para a boca de Frankie, pensou, é isso, é isso, e então o ônibus deu um solavanco e Gerard caiu para trás e houve um estrondo brilhante e doloroso, e ele ouviu Frankie dizer: - "Ah, merda!" E então tudo ficou preto.

iv)

Quando Gerard acordou, ele não conseguia enxergar.

Obviamente alguém estava tentando matá-lo.

Não havia outra explicação possível para isso. Primeiro toda a coisa dos "Movimentos Brilhosos", depois ficar trancado em tipo, um lugar que nem deveria existir, e então quando ele percebeu que ele poderia, em teoria, querer participar de alguma atividade envolvendo Frank e nudez e deu passos para que isso acontecesse (ok, ele não correu gritando quando _Frank_ deu passos, mas isso foi um passo em si para Gerard) ele se viu sem o equipamento óptico necessário para se envolver completamente.

Claramente foi um atentado contra sua vida. Ele finalmente conseguiu um fã louco em Arkansas ou em algum lugar que fazia vodu em um pequeno Gerard de tecido. Com agulhas. Agulhas nos olhos.

Ok, ele não podia pensar nas agulhas. Ele não podia pensar nas agulhas ou vomitaria. Tentou se sentar, mas logo percebeu que sua cabeça estava cheia de vidros quebrados e dinossauros, e seria melhor deitar e ficar muito, muito quieto e não incomodá-los.

Ele sentiu um pouco com as mãos - ele estava em um sofá. O sofá em questão estava se movendo um pouco, o que lhe disse que eles ainda estavam na estrada, e alguém estava falando baixinho.

"Hum", ele disse, sem saber em que direção olhar. "Oi?"

"Ele está acordado", disse alguém - Mikey - e Gerard sentiu o sofá afundar atrás da cabeça. "Ei, como você se sente?"

"Como se alguém estivesse tentando minar meu crânio." Gerard sentiu as mãos de Mikey em seu rosto, acariciando suas têmporas. "O que aconteceu?"

Houve movimento e Gerard sentiu alguém ao seu lado, alguém pegando sua mão. "Você bateu com a cabeça no balcão." Frank. "Você se lembra?"

"Sim". Gerard lembra muito bem. Lembrou-se de acordar Frankie e lembrou-se de sua conversa extremamente embaraçosa, e lembrou-se de que o ônibus havia brecado quando Gerard estava prestes a beijar Frank e mudar as coisas para sempre. Ele não tinha certeza se deveria agradecer ao motorista ou mandar demití-lo. "Quanto tempo eu fiquei desacordado?"

“Cerca de vinte minutos. Vamos chegar no hospital em breve."

Gerard gemeu. "Eu odeio hospitais."

"Eu sei." Mikey esfregou o ombro de Gerard, acariciou seus cabelos. “Mas você precisa fazer um check-in. Você pode ter perdido uma célula cerebral ou algo assim."

Gerard deu-lhe o dedo. "Você tem sorte de eu não conseguir ver, ou eu chutaria sua bunda agora."

Ele ouviu Frankie ofegar. "Você não consegue ver?"

Ok, isso era definitivamente pânico. Frank estava totalmente falhando em se esconder. "Isso não é normal depois de bater a cabeça?"

"Uh", disse Frankie. Ele ficou quieto - Gerard podia perceberl que ele estava trocando olhares preocupados com Mikey, no entanto. Ele viu o suficiente deles quando ainda bebia. "Eu não sei. Nós estaremos no hospital em breve."

"Cinco minutos, pessoal." A voz de Ray entrou no quarto. "Ei, ele acordou!"

"Ele não consegue ver", Mikey contou, parecendo infeliz.

"Realmente," Isso foi Bob, "não com essa toalha nos olhos."

Mikey e Frank ficaram muito quietos.

Gerard limpou a garganta. "Mikey?"

"Oh." Mikey removeu o pano e Gerard piscou quando Frank, com ar culpado, entrou em foco. Por cima do ombro, Ray e Bob gargalhavam. "Desculpa."

Gerard tentou encontrar as palavras que expressariam o quão idiota Mikey - e Frankie também - tinha que ser para deixar Gerard pensar que ele estava ficando cego porque Mikey era tão estúpido que não pensou que Gerard não enxergaria através da toalha, mas sem constar a incapacidade de Gerard de discernir entre 'cego' e 'tenho uma toalha no rosto'.

Acontece que não existiam. Ele decidiu em: "somos um grupo de meninos muito especiais".

***

Gerard estava totalmente bem, ele só levou uma pancada na cabeça, era tudo, mas Mikey ainda insistia que eles fizessem o check-in no hospital, ameaçando ligar para a mãe deles se Gerard não obedecesse.

Gerard realmente odiava quando Mikey fazia isso.

No hospital, sentaram-se durante horas em cadeiras laranjas desconfortáveis, com muitas pessoas que pareciam estar muito piores do que Gerard. Ele tinha certeza que um cara até tinha lepra. Gerard preencheu dez mil formulários e então finalmente eles chamaram seu nome e ele foi conduzido para um quarto ao lado e a enfermeira - Sarah, seu crachá disse - olhou em seus olhos e pediu para ele dar uma volta e tocar seu nariz e ter certeza que ele sabia seu próprio nome, e quem era o presidente, e quantos dedos ela estava segurando.

"Então você acha que estou bem?" Ele perguntou, colocando o casaco de volta quando ela terminou. "Nenhum dano cerebral a longo prazo?"

"Você vai viver para bater a cabeça outro dia, Sr. Way", disse Sarah, sorrindo. Então ela ficou rosada e perguntou, muito educadamente, se ela poderia ter o autógrafo de Gerard para sua sobrinha.

"Sua sobrinha, hein?" Gerard ergueu as sobrancelhas e assinou a capa do caderno que ela lhe passou com "Querida Sarah, obrigado por não me dar uma injeção, xoxo Gerard Way".

Sarah passou de rosa para carmesim. "Sim. Obrigada. Deus. Eu me sinto uma idiota."

"Ei. Sou eu quem tá com um galo, aqui."

Mais alguns formulários e, finalmente, _finalmente_ , Gerard poderia voltar ao ônibus. Ele não teve permissão para ir para a cama por mais algumas horas, porém, o que foi um saco, então enquanto os outros se arrastavam para seus beliches, ele voltou para a cozinha e terminou de fazer a xícara de café que o colocou nessa bagunça.

"Você não vai me machucar", disse ele, inalando o precioso vapor cafeinado. "Porque eu posso beber você, tá vendo?"

Houve um barulho vindo da sala e Gerard se virou para ver Frankie sentado no sofá, sorrindo. "Tonto."

"Você é quem tá me assistindo falar com o café", Gerard apontou. Ele tomou um gole, fechando os olhos em êxtase. "Oh Deus. Isso é bom pra caralho."

Quando ele abriu os olhos, Frank tinha uma nova expressão em seu rosto - sua boca estava macia, mas seus olhos estavam focados, e ele disse: "Vem cá."

Gerard foi e sentou-se ao lado de Frank no sofá.

Frank olhou para ele, todo intenso.

Gerard tomou outro gole de café.

Frank tirou a xícara e colocou-a na mesa.

Gerard cruzou as mãos no colo.

Estava muito esquisito. Gerard pensou desesperadamente em lugares que alguém poderia se esconder em um ônibus em movimento.

Frank disse: "Foda-se", inclinou-se, e beijou Gerard.

Por um segundo ou dois, Gerard tinha congelado, como se seu cérebro nem soubesse o que fazer com a informação que sua boca estava enviando, mas então ele sentiu Frank morder levemente seu lábio inferior e se ouviu gemer, abrindo a boca contra Frank e beijando de volta, lento e firme e fodido de perfeito.

Frank tinha gosto de cigarro e refrigerante de laranja, e a pele sob sua camiseta estava quente quando Gerard colocou as mãos lá. Ele beijou Gerard como se quisesse ter feito isso há anos, como Gerard nunca tinha sido beijado antes, como se fosse a única coisa que importava. "Mmm."

"Mmm", Gerard concordou. As mãos de Frankie estavam no cabelo dele, inclinando a cabeça ligeiramente para permitir que Frank tivesse melhor acesso à boca, passando a língua ao longo do lábio inferior de Gerard, beijos breves e superficiais, e pressionando ainda mais até que Gerard estivesse tonto de desejo.

Gerard moveu as mãos para cima, esticando os dedos sobre as omoplatas de Frankie, e quando estava prestes a se deitar e puxar Frankie em cima dele, Frankie se interrompeu, ofegante, e disse: "Não".

O que não era uma palavra que Gerard estivesse preparado para ouvir, ou disposto a aceitar. "Não?"

Frankie balançou a cabeça, seus olhos na boca de Gerard. "Eu não quero dizer não a isso. Eu só quero dizer - não sei _agora_. ”

"Eu sei", Gerard se inclinou para frente novamente, mas Frankie se afastou. "Frankie, o que foi?"

"Você bateu a cabeça", disse Frankie, e Gerard provavelmente ficaria mais convencido com suas objeções se Frankie não estivesse passando as mãos por tudo, pelos ombros de Gerard, pelos cabelos, pelos braços e pelas coxas, como se ele não quisesse parar de tocar em Gerard, o que não tinha absolutamente nenhum problema. "Você bateu a cabeça e deveria estar descansando, e eu não quero fazer isso pela primeira vez me preocupando se você vai ter um aneurisma no meio, ou algo assim."

Ah, por favor. "Eu não vou ter um aneurisma." A menos que você não seja tão bom na cama quanto eu acho que você deve ser, Gerard não disse, porque isso seria imperdoavelmente idiota. Ele se inclinou para frente novamente, mas Frank estava usando o Rosto De Certeza, e eles já levaram tempo o suficiente para chegar aqui, Gerard não queria estragar tudo por ser Aquele Cara, aquele que não aceitava não como resposta. Ele suspirou. "Tudo bem."

"Bom", disse Frank, mas demorou mais um minuto antes de se afastar de Gerard e agarrar o controle remoto. "Agora você precisa ficar acordado por três horas e eu vou fazer companhia, e não vamos fazer nada inconveniente."

"Tudo bem", disse Gerard novamente, e ele não conseguia tirar o tom mal-humorado de sua voz, não importa o quanto ele tentasse. Ele pegou o café, passando com os dedos pela pele macia do antebraço de Frankie.

"Gerard", disse Frank, alertando, sem desviar o olhar da tela da TV. "Se você está tão desesperado assim, vai se masturbar tão silenciosamente no banheiro, Gaspy McGasp."

"Vai se foder", disse Gerard, mas ele não pôde deixar de sorrir.

Frank apenas sorriu. "Promessas e mais promessas."

v)

Frank estava certo, claro, porque quando finalmente aconteceu, não foi por causa de uma aposta ou um pesadelo ou alguma circunstância infeliz e altamente improvável. Era só Frank e Gerard, trancando a porta do quarto do hotel e tirando o telefone do gancho.

Era Frank gritando: "Estamos transando, vão embora!", pela porta quando Mikey bateu, e foi Gerard rindo, mortificado e emocionado. Era Gerard olhando para si mesmo no espelho do minúsculo banheiro, cedendo brevemente a dúvidas e pânico antes de Frank entrar, beijar sua nuca e puxá-lo para fora do banheiro e levá-lo para a cama.

Era Frank tirando suas roupas e seus dedos ágeis encorajando Gerard a fazer o mesmo, e era apenas Frank e apenas Gerard e já estava na hora, caralho.

"Oh," Gerard disse quando os dedos de Frank se fecharam em torno de seu membro pela primeira vez. "Oh Deus."

"Eu sei", Frankie concordou, seus quadris se movendo contra a coxa de Gerard. Ele estava corado e sua boca estava molhada e sua mão estava firme, e quente, e cada deslizar para cima e para baixo no pênis de Gerard fazia seu estômago ceder de uma forma completamente incrível.

Gerard achou que seria mais estranho, que seria estranho como na primeira vez que ele beijou uma garota, a primeira vez que ele gostou de um garoto, a primeira vez que ele fodeu alguém, mas não foi, e oh, Deus, fazia muito tempo desde que Gerard sentia isso.

Ele rolou Frank de costas e o beijou de novo, fundo até que Frankie se contorcia debaixo dele, fazendo pequenos barulhos desesperados e agarrando os braços de Gerard e Gerard ainda parecia ser muito bom nisso, se fosse alguma indicação. Ele se afastou, sentindo que isso tinha que ser dito, muito satisfeito consigo mesmo. "Então", disse ele, empurrando os quadris para baixo, em Frank, e tentando não choramingar ao sentir o membro de Frank contra o seu. "Qual delas é?"

Frankie não respondeu, apenas empurrou um joelho para cima e enfiou o calcanhar na parte de trás da coxa de Gerard, o que foi profundamente inútil porque fez Gerard querer socá-lo na hora.

"Frankie", disse ele, e com um enorme e valente esforço, parou os quadris. "Me responde."

"O que foi, cara?" Frankie choramingou, tentando e não conseguindo fazer com que Gerard se movesse novamente. "Vamos lá, que porra é essa..."

“Qual das palavras da sua lista me descreve, você sabe.” Gerard puxou o lábio inferior de Frankie para dentro de sua boca, mordeu suavemente e sentiu Frank estremecer. "Na cama?"

“Irritante pra caralho”, diz Frankie, o que nem estava na lista, mas então ele se abaixou e lambeu uma larga faixa na garganta de Gerard, mordendo bem debaixo da orelha e Gerard pensou, deixa pra lá, e rolou para o lado dele.

Ele colocou a mão em torno do pau de Frank e Frank gemeu algo embaralhado e, em seguida, sua mão estava de volta em Gerard e Gerard podia ouvir a si mesmo fazendo muito barulho, mas ele não podia evitar, não com o polegar de Frankie pressionado sob a cabeça e sua mão torcendo e ele gozaria muito em breve.

"É isso", Frank murmurou, sem fôlego. "É isso, eu quero ouvir você, vamos lá."

Frankie também estava perto, Gerard podia sentir a pressa sob as pontas dos dedos, a explosão sob a pele e ele moveu a mão mais rápido, mais forte, recompensado com o braço livre de Frankie em volta do pescoço, e Frankie gritando besteiras, e Gerard mexendo a mão mais rápido, e o aperto de Frankie, angulando seus quadris bem no lugar certo, e aí ele sentiu calor e algo molhado em sua mão e foi isso, acabou, e ele fechou os olhos, quadris estalando para frente sem ritmo, exalação triunfante e, assim como Frankie, Gerard veio com um grito. Seu rosto pressionou no pescoço de Frankie, tremendo.

Minutos, horas, tanto tempo mais tarde Gerard abriu os olhos para ver Frankie lambendo os próprios dedos. "Você está sujo", disse ele, e Frank sorriu. Ele tinha dentes afiados.

"Você é barulhento", ele respondeu alegremente. "Eu acho que isso deveria ter sido listado, hein?"

"Vai se foder", Gerard disse, mas ele não estava realmente bravo. Não com Frankie na cama ao lado dele, ainda quente e sem fôlego, e uma tarde inteira à frente deles sem nenhum lugar para ir e ninguém para ver.

Ele puxou Frankie para baixo, passou as mãos pelas costas de Frankie, lambeu o suor da clavícula. Eles estavam quietos, suas respirações e batimentos cardíacos voltando ao normal.

Então Frankie disse, “Definitivamente movimentos brilhosos”, e Gerard disse “vai se foder", de novo.

Mas desta vez ele foi fiel à palavra.

**Author's Note:**

> pra entrar em contato, meu twitter é @zostann
> 
> espero que tenha aproveitado e, se sim, manda kudos ou um comentário! obrigada por ler <3


End file.
